And the Story Begins
by 97S.A.M
Summary: Magdalene and Julia have been at Camp Half-Blood since they were seven and they've never left, because there's no reason to. Their families are dead and there's nothing there for them anymore. But now the world's in danger and they have to save it.
1. Chapter 1

"And that's the camp!" I explained to the new camper.

"Wow this place is pretty awesome!" She explained. "So, who's my dad?"

"Well, until you're claimed you'll stay in the Hermes cabin, but I can make a guess. What do you like to do?" I asked her.

"Well, I like to build things." She replied.

"Then my best guess would be Hephaestus, but to be sure we have to wait until you're claimed." I said.

"How long will that take?" She sighed.

"Hopefully not that long. Poseidon's son, Percy Jackson had the gods make a promise to claim their children faster than they used to." I answered. As the words we're out of my mouth a flaming hammer glyph appeared above her head.

"And I was right, you are a Hephaestus kid!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Hephaestus' glyph just appeared above your head. Come on, let's go let Chiron." I urged her.

We walked to the Big House where Chiron was sitting on the front porch.

"Chiron, Hephaestus just claimed her, would you like me to take her to Cabin 9?" I asked.

"That would be fine Magdalene, have Leo show her around the cabin."

We walked to Cabin 9, the Hephaestus cabin and walked in.

"Hey Leo, this is Kelsey she's new and she was just claimed. Chiron told me to tell you to show her around."

"Cool, I'll take it from here." Leo said with a smile.

As I walked out the door I heard Leo talking to Kelsey. "So Kelsey welcome to the Hephaestus cabin, I'm Leo, the head counselor…"

I smiled.

"Hey Magdalene! What's up?" My best friend Julia asked.

"Nothing much, just finished showing a new camper around camp, you?" I asked.

"Not much either. Andrew asked me if I'd meet him in the rec room after dinner." She explained. Andrew, her boyfriend was the head counselor of Cabin 20, the Hebe cabin, whereas Julia was head counselor of the Demeter cabin.

"And you said…"

"Yes, of course. Do you want to come and bring Pollux?"

"I told him we could go by the pier tonight, but thanks anyway." Pollux had been my boyfriend for almost a year now. When his brother, Castor died I was there to comfort him and be his friend, and well, we fell in love.

"That's cool, have you asked Chiron about taking over the sing-along?" Julia asked.

"Not yet, I did ask Mr. D." I replied.

"And of course he said yes, he just adores you because you're dating Pollux."

"Well, it is good to have Mr. D on my side, but I still have to have Chiron's permission." I explained.

"I'll come with you if you want." She offered.

"That's be great, let's go."

We walked back up to the Big House where Chiron was still sitting on the front porch.

"So Chiron, how would you like to have some great entertainment that could even make Hephaestus TV?" I asked with a smile.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Well as Apollo Cabin Leader, and on behalf of the Apollo cabin I'd like to ask if we could take over the sing-along. Just for one night of course… unless everyone wants us back…"

"And what exactly do you plan to do?" He asked.

"Well, just take some songs, do some remixes, put on an _awesome _show!"

"Have you asked Mr. D?"

"Yes and—"

"I'm guessing he said yes of course."

"Yeah." I said sheepishly.

"Well then I guess you could, but only for one night!"

"Thank you so much Chiron, we won't disappoint you!" I gushed.

"Well, this will have to be put on tonight, right after dinner." He said.

"Of course!"

We walked back down the path to the cabins.

"Tonight, there's no way you can pull off what you wanted to do in only 5 hours!" Julia exclaimed.

"Oh, watch me!" I said smiling.

I walked into the Apollo cabin and said, "Guys, we got the gig, but we have to try and pull it off tonight. Come up with some songs, I've got to go talk to the Hephaestus cabin." I said quickly before walking right back out the door. I jogged over to the Hephaestus cabin and swung open the door.

"Guys, we need an amazing stage set up with some great lights and effects, but we need it by tonight, think you can pull it off?" I asked.

"Of, course, let's get to work guys!" Leo replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's up Magdalene?" Pollux asked.

"Chiron is gonna let us take over the sing-along tonight!" I exclaimed.

"Tonight? I thought we were going to go to the pier tonight?' He asked in a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry, I promised the Apollo's I'd do this with them. I promise we can go to the pier tomorrow." I said, and I always kept my promises.

"Well, I'm happy that you get to do this, I'll be on the front row, and if you get nervous just find me."

"Thanks Pollux, you're awesome."

"Yeah, yeah, well go set this up, I now how important it is to you!" He said walking off with a smile.

I smiled back as he left.

"Okay Magdalene, we've got a program together, have you talked to the Hephaestus kids?" Jonathan, the lead guitarist asked.

"Yeah, if you have the program with you I'll take it to them and see what effects we can do."

"I've got it right here." He said handing it to me

I scanned it over. "Fireworks" by Katy Perry, "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry, "Stuck Like Glue" by Sugarland, "Mine" by Taylor Swift, "A Year Without Rain" by Selena Gomez, "The Only Exception" by Paramore, and "Here with You" by Allstar Weekend.

"Looks good, you guys start practicing and I'll run over the Hephaestus Cabin."

I went over to the Hephaestus cabin and there was a note taped to the door that said "Gone to help the Apollo's, if you need us we're setting up at the Amphitheater."

I jogged over to the Amphitheater where the Hephaestus kids were setting up what looked like an awesome stage.

"Looks great you guys!" I called out to them.

"Good, I was hoping you would like it, you have any ideas about the effects you want?" Leo asked.

"Well actually, that was what I was coming to talk to you about. I have the program here." I explained showing him the program. He scanned it over.

"Looks fun, just scanning it I have a couple ideas." He said.

"Awesome, I'm open to anything." I exclaimed.

"Well…"

We talked about effects and decided on some cool ones that you probably wouldn't have thought to be possible, but of course if it was thought up, the Hephaestus kids would find a way to make it.

"This looks great! I have to go practice, but I'll come and check on you later." I told Leo as I jogged off yet again to the Apollo cabin. I thought that by the end of this day I would have jogged so much I would have lost twenty pounds.

"So how are you guys doing?" I asked as I walked into my cabin.

"Good, but we need our lead singer of course." Jonathan said.

"Well, I'm here, let's practice."

We practiced until the horn sounded that called us to dinner.

I was so anxious I could barely eat anything. Chiron let us go early to do a sound check. It went well, but I was super nervous the whole time.

"You're gonna do great!" Jonathan encouraged.

"I sure hope so, 'cause it's in front of the whole camp!"

"Good luck, if you mess up, I had Kelsey record some of your practice, the good parts, and put it on a CD. If you forget the words of something, I'll just start playing the CD and all you have to do is mouth the words." Leo explained. "You'll do great!" He added before leaving to double check all the effects.

"Thanks Leo!" I called after him as he left.

"You ready?" Jonathan asked as we heard the murmurs coming from in front of the curtain.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I muttered.

"We thought we'd change the sing-along up a little bit tonight so without further a due, I give you the Apollo kids, also known as The Muses!" Chiron said.

The intro to Fireworks by Katy Perry started playing

"Hey everybody! I'm Magdalene and we're the Muses!" I cried.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again_

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y"

By the chorus I was all into it and was having a bunch of fun. We went on to "If I Die Young", "Stuck Like Glue", "Mine", then "A Year Without Rain". By "The Only Exception" every single person in the crowd was cheering us on.

"This is our last song, we hope you guys like it. This is 'Here With You' by Allstar Weekend.

"You were my favorite poster  
Hanging on a wall and  
Just like a rollercoaster  
You kept me waiting for a fall  
A surprise I expected  
And protected  
Like it's all I ever knew  
In your eyes you selected me  
The same way I chose you  
The same way I chose you

I kept you like a secret  
And everything I went through  
You would not believe it"

As I finished the song I called out "You guys are awesome, thanks for cheering us

on tonight!"

We ran back stage and I started to catch my breath, "That… was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me about it, you were amazing! We all did great." Jonathan said.

"Thanks!"

We waited until there weren't many people left to leave. Several people had already come back stage to congratulate us. Leo even said that our concert had made Hephaestus TV.

"You guys did great!" Rachel Dare said, popping up behind us.

I jumped, gosh Rachel you scared me!

"Magdalene—" She was cut off by green wisps of smoke coming out of her mouth.

"Four Greek Half-Bloods set out on a quest,

To find the ones with equal zest,

Roman Half-Bloods is what you seek,

To convince them you must speak,

About what you know,

And the challenges you will undergo,

Be wise,

For you must compromise,

What you love most,

May no longer be close."

"'Guess we should go tell Chiron about this." Jonathan muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now Magdalene, tell me exactly what she said again." Chiron ordered in a hushed voice.

"Four Greek Half-Bloods set out on a quest,

To find the ones with equal zest,

Roman Half-Bloods is what you seek,

To convince them you must speak,

About what you know,

And the challenges you will undergo,

Be wise,

For you must compromise,

What you love most,

May no longer be close." I repeated for the fifth time.

"And who was it directed to?" He asked.

"Me." I whispered.

"I want to have counselors meeting, but it's very late, we'll have one in the morning. Now get some sleep." Chiron ordered in a kind voice.

I walked out of the Big House and down to the Apollo cabin.

In the sunlight it gleamed like real gold, in the moonlight it didn't look the same put it still seemed to be made of solid gold. When you walk in the walls look to be made of gold as the outside does but the effect isn't so strong, if it was you wouldn't be able to look at it, it would be so bright. Pushed along one side of the side walls were the bunk beds, where most of the Apollo kids were sleeping. In the middle of the cabin there was all of our music stuff. There were instruments ranging from guitars to drums to pianos to lyres. There was also several different kinds of chairs for lounging and listening to the music. Along the back wall were bookshelves. There were original novels, medical books, and books of poetry.

I climbed into the bottom bunk and looked at the bottom of the bed above me. I closed my eyes and sighed then fell into a deep sleep.

My dream opened on me driving in a car. Sitting beside me was Pollux and in the back seat sat Julia and Andrew.

"You guys, we need a plan for when we get there." I said.

"Well…" It was almost like the voices were put on mute.

"These are the people you will take on your quest, take any others and the result will be disastrous." Called a deep voice behind me.

I turned around. Standing there was a teenage boy dressed in a simple black shirt and dark grey skinny jeans. He had dark black hair that reached just above his shoulders and his eyes were a deep, deep blue.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, but heed my warning. It is meant to be this way." He called as he faded into the darkness.

I woke up to face of some of the Apollo's hovering over me.

"Are you okay?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just had a weird dream." I explained with a shudder.

"Are you sure, you don't look okay." Jonathan pressed.

"Really, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, besides, I have to go get ready for a cabin leader meeting." I said hopping out of bed.

I went to my dresser and pulled out my Camp Half-Blood shirt and some washed out jeans.

I changed in the bathroom and walked outside to see Pollux waiting for me.

"Hey." I said with a smile, he always seemed to brighten my day.

"Hey," He called back to me, "You heard about the cabin leader meeting right?"

"Yeah, I was there last night when Chiron decided to call it." I explained.

We walked out to the rec. room and found a seat around the ping-pong table.

Chiron trotted in and said, " This meeting will now come to order.


	4. Chapter 4

"I will now take volunteers to go on the quest." Chiron said.

"I'll go." Percy Jackson said.

"If he's going then I'm going." Annabeth proclaimed.

"Not that I want to go with them, but I'll go." Clarisse offered.

"I'll go to, I haven't been on a quest in a while." Leo said.

"Um, Chiron, the prophecy was directed to Magdalene, don't you think she should go and choose who will go with her?" Julia asked.

"Well, I guess." Chiron said quietly.

Everyone looked toward me. I glanced over the faces. I thought about taking Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse. They had all gone on plenty of quests. It would almost mean guaranteed safety. After all, they had all fought in the war against the Titans two summers ago.

Then I remember my dream and the warning I had gotten from the boy.

"Let me explain my reasoning before I tell you who I take." I started. "Last night I had a dream and some guy dressed in dark clothes told me to take Pollux, Julia, and Andrew. He said that if I chose anyone else the results would not be pretty. Trust me, if I hadn't had that dream I probably would have chosen Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse, but I have a feeling that I really am supposed to take Pollux, Julia, and Andrew." I explained.

"Tell me about the boy in your dream." Chiron urged.

"Well, he had a black shirt on and dark grey jeans. He also had dark black hair that went right above his shoulders. Oh, and his eyes were really dark blue." I replied.

"Sounds like one of the minor underworld gods. By the fact that you saw him in a dream I would think it would be one of the gods of dreams, either, Morpheus, Phobetor, or Phantasos." Chiron said.

"But Chiron, we saw Morpheus two summers ago and he was older looking, Mgadalene said he was a teenager." Annabeth said.

"Keep in mind that the gods can change forms. They can appear to be old or young, adults or children. It all depends on how they want to be interpreted." Chiron explained.

"So Magdalene, are you sure they're who you want to take?" Chiron asked.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Well, that's settled. We have a couple leads on where the Roman camp is, but the only thing we know for sure is that it's somewhere around San Francisco. It's heavily guarded. You could search for forever and not find it, but you were called to this quest for a reason so I'm sure you'll find it sometime within your lifespan." Chiron said.

"Well that's encouraging." I heard Julia mutter.

"I suggest you start packing, you'll need to leave soon. Meeting adjourned." Chiron announced.

I walked out with Pollux and Julia and Andrew ran to follow us.

"So, what are going to do exactly?" Andrew asked.

"We're going to find this Roman camp and find three Roman demi-gods to help us fight whatever we're supposed to be fighting." I explained.

"Um, sounds fun." Andrew mumbled in response.

"We'll be fine, I know I'm supposed to choose you guys." I concluded.

I walked into the Apollo cabin and grabbed some of my stuff.

"So, you're leaving?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, I'm leaving, but I'll come back." I replied. "I'll need you to be cabin leader in my absence." I added.

"Sure." Jonathan said with a smile.

I packed some of my clothes and walked outside of the cabin.

"Hey." I heard a voice call to me.

I looked around and saw Percy standing at the side of the cabin.

"Hey."

"So listen, I have a couple things to tell you. Stay away from Auntie M's garden Emporium and the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Listen to any advice from the gods because whatever you're doing is most likely to their benefit and they might want to help you out. And oh, try and come back alive." He added before walking off.

I sat down on a bench outside of my cabin and waited for the others. Pollux came and sat beside me.

"So much for going to the pier." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry Pollux, when we come back the first thing we'll do is go down to the pier." I promised.

"Sure." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What if we don't come back alive? What if I lose you?" He asked.

"You won't lose me, I'm more worried about losing you." I replied.

Julia and Andrew walked up to us sitting on the bench.

"Ready?" I asked our group.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Pollux whispered, just loudly enough for me to hear it.

"Then let's go." I replied.


End file.
